Safety systems are often employed with power equipment such as table saws, miter saws, band saws, jointers, shapers, circular saws and other woodworking machinery, to minimize the risk of injury when using the equipment. Probably the most common safety feature is a guard that physically blocks an operator from making contact with dangerous components of the equipment, such as blades, belts, or shafts. In many cases, guards effectively reduce the risk of injury, however, there are many instances where the nature of the operations to be performed precludes using a guard that completely blocks access to hazardous machine parts.
Other safety systems try to prevent or minimize injury by detecting and reacting to an event. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,953,770, 4,075,961, 4,470,046, 4,532,501 and 5,212,621, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose radio-frequency safety systems which utilize radio-frequency signals to detect the presence of a user's hand in a dangerous area of a machine and thereupon prevent or interrupt operation of the machine. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,230 and 4,026,177, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference, disclose a safety system for use on circular saws to stop the blade when a user's hand approaches the blade. The system uses the blade as an antenna in an electromagnetic proximity detector to detect the approach of a user's hand prior to actual contact with the blade. Upon detection of a user's hand, the system engages a brake using a standard solenoid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,752, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a braking system for use with a band saw, where the brake is triggered by actual contact between the user's hand and the blade. However, the system described for detecting blade contact does not appear to be functional to accurately and reliably detect contact. Furthermore, the system relies on standard electromagnetic brakes operating off of line voltage to stop the blade and pulleys of the band saw. It is believed that such brakes would take 50 ms-1s to stop the blade. Therefore, the system is too slow to stop the blade quickly enough to avoid serious injury.
The present document discloses safety systems for use on power equipment. The disclosed safety systems include a replaceable brake cartridge adapted to engage a blade or other cutting tool to protect the user against serious injury if a dangerous, or triggering, condition occurs.